Harry Potter and the Shadow Island
by Lynkin
Summary: The Hogwarts Students attend Thrillzamak Island, a brand-new vacationing/amusement park for wizards and witches. However, many strange things happen. Ron is missing and Harry (not listening to Dumbledore) goes looking for him. The Aurors are out and a
1. Amazing Sights

Harry Potter and the Shadow Isle

Harry Potter and the Shadow Isle

By Lynkin

A/N: Ok, I'm going to try very hard to stay on top of this fic! Writing for this site can be difficult. Many times good stories are looked over simply because their summaries aren't good or they don't post at the exact right time or whatever! But I'm here to tell you that I'm not afraid to do some pretty creepy things with this fic. It's been said that the 5th book will be very dark. So many secrets will be revealed that is making everyone of us itching to know what the overall outcome will be. I mean with the way each book twists and turns can one really expect that in the end, Harry will defeat Voldemort? I honestly don't think that the end of the series will be exactly peachy. Who knows?

Ok, that was pretty sappy but here's the whole shebang about the Shadow Isle. Like I said above, I'm not afraid to do some outrageous things. Here would be an example (THIS IS NOT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!): _Dumbledore is actually evil and will try to kill Harry_. Now, that's a little on the extreme side, but I want people to realize that I mean business. Overall, I hope that you enjoy this fic. I want this to be the substitute do to the supposed delay of the 5th book (sobs). So without further ado, here's Harry Potter and the Shadow Isle!

****

CHAPTER ONE:

Amazing Sights

Of course Harry would sit awake practically every night and sweat over the whole fact that someone died at Hogwarts. That scared him. What was worse is that he saw the whole thing happen. Harry didn't think that he could have saved Cedric. He didn't want to dwell on that sad feeling. Too many other things toiled with his mind.

For one thing, Sirius was off on an important task to round up some people—the old crew. He knew about one of them, Remus Lupin. Harry wanted to see him and Sirius and enjoy their fellowship. But for some reason, Harry knew that they had very important business to attend to; Dumbledore ordered it.

The other thing was the fact that Snape was off on an assignment. That in itself, almost scared Harry. Could Professor Snape be all that trusted? Maybe Harry was using his own experiences and opinions of his Potions Master. But he had the Dark Mark on his arm and he was a Death Eater. Harry felt that that was a contract with Voldemort.

Harry had to stay at the dreadful Dursley's house for the summer until Dumbledore said it was ok. Was the house some sort of magical force field?

The last mind-toiler really got Harry thinking. For one thing, he wanted to be with his friends discussing normal things like Quidditch. But Harry was forced to stay at the house. Harry thought again about Dumbledore's instructions. One of the people involved was Arabella Figg. The name seemed so familiar to Harry; he couldn't figure out why though. The night lingered on and pretty soon, Harry felt his eyes drift down. He was tired. He fell asleep for many hours.

* * *

Strangely enough, the night wasn't full of dreams. Harry felt thankful for that. As he awoke he noticed three letters on his bed. Hedwig cooed softly and Harry smiled. He picked up the first letter; it was from Ron.

__

Harry, I sure wish you could come to our house. Mum's so worried about you. I mean those Muggles really can't be expected to know that You-Know-Who is out and about now. Dad's working harder than ever. Seems that the Ministry's getting up tight about these things. I never even see Percy anymore. I think it's a blessing, but even Fred and George start to miss him. 

Now, on to the business! Charlie has mentioned some great vacation for our family lately. Dad wants him to keep his mouth shut. But I've been excited about it. I don't have the full details about this but I can assure you that it'll be a lot of fun. Just as soon as Dumbledore lets you out of that dump, we could go to it. Basically, it's supposed to be this really neat place for wizards and witches on this island. It's brand-new too, so no one's been there yet. That's all that I know about and that's all that Charlie's telling. But I don't reckon why Charlie would know about it. Anyway, I'm just trying to tell you what the possible plans could be for the otherwise boring summer. 

RON

Harry thought it was a strange letter. Ron was telling him about all the neat things they could do, but it was more or less depressing. The Weasley's probably wouldn't be able to afford such a thing. But then there were the galleons that Harry had given Fred and George…

Harry quickly got to his other letter, hoping it contained good news.

__

Dear Harry,

_I have realized that you aren't having the blast-of-a-summer out there at you're aunt and uncle's house. But it's crucial that you stay there. The reasons are numerous. One is that someone is protecting you. That's a bout all that I can tell you. Sirius and I (on a happier note) are working on clearing his name. This is an extremely difficult task since we would need Pettigrew for the trial. However, Sirius Black is not all that he seems!_

Sooner or later, you may be able to attend the Weasley's house for the remainder of the summer. But I'm afraid too many people know that you are friends with him and that is especially dangerous. I'm actually writing to suggest a different plan. Why don't you visit Hermione when you're able (if you are at all) to? You might be surprised at the news she has to say. But maybe she has already sent you an owl? I will certainly keep you in touch. But things aren't looking too good right now. As you know, the Minister of Magic isn't cooperating with the reality of the dark times we could be facing.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

It was a more cheerful letter, Harry thought. For once they are actually trying to clear Sirius Black's name! However, there was that strange dullness around the fact that Harry probably wouldn't be going to the Weasley's house. But Ron said something about the vacationing island. That wasn't technically at the house.

Harry guessed that the final letter would be from Hermione. It was!

__

Hello Harry! 

I'm going to sound as cheerful as possible in spite of the horrible times we're facing now. The first exciting news is that I'm learning how to become an Animagus. This actually started in our third year while I was working with that Time Turner deal. Now this summer, Professor McGonagall will be coming over to my house and we'll be working on the actual transformation. I've got my choices narrowed down to three different animals: robin, raccoon, or a spider. I have my own reasons though for those choices.

_Now the next thing is that you could possibly coming to our house for the summer! I think it's exciting. You've never been there have you? I think you might like it. I know Ron was talking about you coming to his house. But I think that certain dark wizards would figure those sorts of things out. Anyway, it's all up to Dumbledore. He may have told you about that though. Well, hope to see you soon!_

HERMIOINE

That was probably the most interesting letter Harry had ever received. Hermione was becoming an Animagus! That was really exciting. He only hoped that things would turn out for the better though.

Suddenly, Harry heard a loud blast coming down the street. He glanced out his open window but couldn't see anything. A large roar blasted the area. Harry decided to do some investigating. First he remembered that Uncle Vernon was at work and that Aunt Petunia was with Dudley visiting Smeltings for some odd reasons. Harry could think up of some though. Remarkably, Harry could be left at the house alone. But Mrs. Figg! That was it! Mrs. Figg was his neighbor _and_ possibly the same person Sirius Black was to go after! Mrs. Figg was supposed to check up on Harry every few hours. She had said that he couldn't go to his house because of remodeling.

The raucous was coming from the direction of her house. Excited about his new revelation, Harry raced out of the house and headed toward the disturbance.

Much to his surprise, Harry knew that the scene displayed on the street would have made the Ministry of Magic go bizerk. A large grizzly bear was fighting against Death Eaters in front of Mrs. Figg's house! Harry took off his glasses and thoroughly rubbed them to make sure that he still wasn't asleep. The Death Eaters scared him the most. He didn't recognize them; they still were something he couldn't mess with. Harry darted behind a tree and watched the powerful creature bat his large arms across the bodies of the Death Eaters. Harry was surprised that the Death Eaters weren't using magic. Or maybe they didn't anticipate the bear that was most likely an Animagus.

The other thing Harry couldn't get over was that no one else was watching. Harry knew that some people must have been alarmed by the whole fact that a bear was beating up on some men. The Muggles wouldn't know that they were bad. Or was magic involved in this scenario. Mrs. Figg came out of her house.

"FLETCHER! GIVE THOSE GUYS A GOOD BEATING!" she screamed.

Harry thought about the name Fletcher. That was another guy Sirius Black was supposed to go after! Harry didn't have time to think about things as Mrs. Arabella Figg turned into a duck. Then she took off and glanced at Harry. He stood aback. This was an almost humorous scene. But Harry did know that it was serious. Speaking of which, a large black dog was racing down the street with the duck flying swiftly above it. Harry didn't know what to think!

A/N: Well that's enough for now. I think that this is an efficient chapter. I have loads of plans and twists and turns. Now, I don't mean to sound greedy, but I would really like it if you would review. You don't know how much I enjoy reading them! They also help me and persuade me to right the story at a faster pace. I end up writing chapters on a daily basis (but don't quote me on that!). So uploads should occur every few days or every day if we're lucky. Get ready for announcements because I have a camp coming up…well you could care less about my own life. You just want to read the rest of the story, which isn't ready yet. And I do like to put little tiny cliffies every once in a while. But I hate the reviews that say AAAAGGGH!!! NOT A CLIFFHANGER! I HATE THOSE! Why? I love them?


	2. Empty Burrow

Chapter Two –

Chapter Two –

Empty Burrow

__

Two reviews eh? Well, I'm happy to write this fic anyway, I love every moment of it. However, reviews are nice! (Like you've never heard that before…)

Harry was completely amazed. There were three Animagi running around his street. One of them happened to be Mrs. Figg. Not only was this a strange sight, there were Death Eaters there too. Harry didn't know what to think. For one thing, the bear was doing a good job at keeping the Death Eaters away. Another strange thing was that the Death Eaters weren't using magic. It was illegal, but they were evil – Harry was getting extremely confused.

"Snuffles" the dog was running at a record pace toward the action. He was barking and gnashing his sharp teeth. Harry would have been startled by the dog hadn't he known that it was Sirius Black, his fugitive godfather. The dog leaped in the air and knocked down one of the masked men. Unfortunately for him, his mask was torn apart and Harry glanced and saw that it was – Lucious Malfoy. If the Ministry were only there!

After that, the duck was sitting by Harry. He became a little uneasy by this. After all, he technically wasn't supposed to be out of the house. But this was one scene Harry couldn't miss. But then the duck began to peck at him. She was soon quaking and nudging Harry away. This wasn't fun. The grizzly bear stop his antics along with the dog. Soon, the three Death Eaters glanced at Harry. This wasn't good.

The duck transformed back to Mrs. Figg. Harry tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. Instead, Arabella Figg took matters into her own hands by focusing on the palm of her hands and pointing them at Harry. Suddenly, yellow beams and flashes came out of them! Harry stood aback, but had no time to react. After the flashes were gone, Harry found himself in his bedroom.

Unaware that the yellow beams were the magic that sent him back to his house, Harry raced down the stairs and approached the front door. He couldn't open it.

"Don't think you'll be going anywhere soon, Harry," a voice said from behind – Mrs. Figg!

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that Sirius Black and" Harry paused. "DEATH EATERS ARE OUT THERE!"

Mrs. Figg smiled. "Yes, I know. I was out there! After all, I'm an Auror. We're part of an elite Auror group, forced to protect Hogwarts and other similar matter. It's quite convenient that your relatives happen to live here. I'm getting old, after all."

"You guys are here to protect me?" Harry asked.

"I am here to protect you! Mundungus Fletcher and Sirius Black are here to tell me about the extra business I have to do – mind you I'm not telling! And I wouldn't worry about those Death Eaters. They can't hurt a fly! This area is magically sealed. Only Aurors can use magic. Muggles didn't even know that it happened!"

Harry was a bit alarmed by Mrs. Figg's "perkiness." Harry thought it was serious business while she acted as if dealing with Death Eaters was a game.

"But what about me? I've used magic before. You know? My Aunt Marge?" Harry mentioned.

"Oh, that! Well, I control the magic use around this vicinity! As an Auror, we have special privileges. Now, enough with the explanations; Sirius wants to talk to you!"

As if on cue, the black dog entered from the kitchen and was transforming back to the clean Sirius Black.

"Harry, you weren't supposed to go out there! There was a grizzly bear and Death Eaters!" Black stammered.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. You were making quite a raucous," Harry replied.

"It doesn't matter. If there were a large pack of stampeding erumpents out there would you rush outside to see them?" Black's point came across quite well.

"Oh, Sirius, just get on with it. Harry's had a tough few weeks of the summer. It's time he knows what's going on!" Mrs. Figg said.

"Yes, I agree with you, Arabella." Sirius glanced at Harry. "Ok, I won't be coming back around here for a while. I have to find Lupin and that could take a while. Fletcher might stop by every once and a while. But I won't even be responding to owls. You need to stay at this house until Dumbledore says you can leave. This is very important, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know. Dumbledore sent me an owl today explaining all of that."

"Good," Sirius said. 

Then the human Mundungus Fletcher appeared. He was younger than Harry imagined. He had shaggy brown hair that was styled to look like he was some rock star almost. Harry liked it. He also had a small bit of hair below his upper lip. Then he had thick black framed glasses that were in a square shape. He was _cool_.

"Hey, you guys. I think they're crying back to their mommies. We gave them quite a beating!" Fletcher said. "Say, this is _the_ Harry Potter, huh?" Harry nodded. "Cool, kid. I'm Mundungus Fletcher. My friends call me _Moo_."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "_Moo_? Well, we don't call you that! I think it's more around the lines of _Fletcher_. Anyway, we did something very risky today. Allowing our unregistered Animagus forms to be seen by those Death Eaters. I'm not sure what we can do about that."

"Sirius, don't worry. Moo and I whipped up some pretty radical Memory Charms!" Arabella said. "That's why they left in a hurry. I don't blame you for wondering where Harry went."

Harry thought the discussion was a little comical. Mrs. Figg was almost like a much older version of Fred and George and Mundungus Fletcher was like a guy that wanted to stay like a kid. Harry figured he had to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Well, I should be off – have to find Remus pretty quickly. The hard part is looking for a place where no human could ever live. Then you have to find some shabby hut in the middle of no where! Maybe Dumbledore knows where he is! I'm off to Hogwarts then! Harry, you stay here! I'm _serious_!" Black said.

"Oh would you look at that! Sirius is serious!" Mrs. Figg chimed. Fletcher gave her a puzzled look along with Harry.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry. I gotta go too!" Fletcher sped out of the front door (which mysteriously opened before he even reached the doorknob) with his brown robes flying behind him. 

"Harry, you know where I live. But I don't want you coming near my house. Those Death Eaters were there for a reason. They're trying to get to me so they can get to you. We don't want that to happen now do we?"

"What don't we want to happen?" said a very angry, deep voice. Harry saw that Uncle Vernon was coming home for lunch. "Did that boy do something outrageous? We must punish him, Arabella!"

"Oh no! I was just telling Harry that we don't want those beautiful flowers to be scorched by the sun in your front yard! I'm sure that Petunia wouldn't mind us watering them?" Mrs. Figg winked at Harry. 

"No need to, some weird _college_ boy trampled strait through them. I would've suspected Harry to do that. But it seems that one of his friends was having fun!" Uncle Vernon sneered.

"That's my nephew Jordan! I'm sorry about that. I will be happy to replace them. Well, Jordan will probably be wanting his hot ham and cheese and pickle sandwich special made by his Auntie Arabella," Mrs. Figg said.

"Are you sure?" Uncle Vernon wondered.

"Oh yes! I'm certain. He's making quite the fashion sense with that weird clothing now! I don't understand what people are getting into these days!" Mrs. Figg winked at Harry again. "Well, I must be off now! Ta-ta!"

"Well, boy. You could have been in deep trouble. But that Figg lady is _strange_. Go vacuum the entire upstairs!"

Harry raced up the stairs. He glanced outside and saw that a wonderful daisy patch was ruined. But then Harry decided to get the vacuum out immediately. Uncle Vernon was in an alarming mood. He was a little more pleasant than usual. Harry didn't want to disrupt that for the entire world.

* * * 

Harry smiled after he finished the various chores he was ordered to do. He noticed that the daisies were shining wonderfully. There was no doubt Mrs. Figg was responsible. Harry then decided that he would write back to Ron.

__

Dear Ron,

That vacation island looks really cool. However, I've been told various times that I can't go to your house anytime soon. Today there were Death Eaters near my neighbor's (Mrs. Figg) house. She's an Auror! She can also turn into a duck. There was another Animagus there too. He was Mundungus Fletcher. He was this powerful grizzly bear. But I won't say too much about all this. It was cool. Mrs. Figg is protecting me and has like a magical force field around the neighborhood. The Death Eaters couldn't use any magic. 

Oh yeah Snuffles was there too. Hopefully, things will turn out ok though! See you sometime!

HARRY

Harry took Hedwig and sent it to the Burrow, awaiting another possible reply.

* * * 

A full week passed by before Harry even saw Hedwig. The sad thing was that she brought back Harry's letter. 

"Couldn't you find him?" Harry asked. Hedwig just cooed mournfully. Harry glanced at the letter to see if there was any sort of reply. Hmm, where could he be? I suppose that he could be at the island. But you would think Ron would write again." Harry sighed and lulled around his room.

The weeks turned into a full month. Harry had written four additional letters to Ron. Hedwig just flew back within the next few days. He thought about writing to someone else just to see if there wasn't any force field against him writing letters. Maybe Mrs. Figg was behind it. But if Hedwig was gone for days then she must've been able to send the letters.

"Ok, I'll give you four days to rest. Then, I want you to go to the Burrow and bring me anything from the house that will let me know that I can actually send a letter." Hedwig cocked her head and hopped to her cage and slept. Harry smiled.

Pretty soon it was a full week before Harry's birthday. He wasn't expecting any cards or gifts yet. Harry thought about waiting for Ron to send him a gift, but he was too impatient. Hedwig flew off for her task.

* * *

Two days later, Harry's wonderful owl brought back a fake wand that was badly broken. Harry found it to be a little odd. But then again, it was clearly a fake wand. In fact, Harry saw the initials _WWW _etched on the bottom. There were burn marks on it. 

Now, Harry would've normally thought the unnatural look of the fake wand was because it had been used. But things just didn't add up in his head. That's why Harry packed up his things, hoping the magic force field was on, and headed for the Burrow.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't get a letter from the Ministry of Magic for magically putting everything in one suitcase and for making it magically lighter. Did Mrs. Figg know about it though? It was too late. Harry had already made his way to the Burrow with this Invisibility Cloak on while riding his _Firebolt_.

When Harry arrived at the Weasleys' house he felt his face sink. It wasn't cheery or full of the warm welcome that Harry would have usually felt upon arriving. Instead, it was terribly gloomy. Dark clouds hovered above the house. The house itself was in horrible conditions. Full windows were knocked out. The back door was lying in the garden, making the gnomes very angry. 

Harry took the liberty to enter the house and found it in ruins. It was completely ransacked. _This isn't happening_, Harry thought. He rushed upstairs and found out that the whole place was deserted. As he sulked down the stair he saw someone with bright red hair approach him.

"What happened, Harry?" Charlie asked.

__

I feel so bad for writing this incredibly wonderful cliffhanger. I know everybody hates them. But like I've said before, I love them. Also, I've said that I'm not afraid to do some extreme things. Here's the beginning of it all!

-Lynkin


End file.
